


What Are You Waiting For?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Harry/Twins





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_**Holiday gift for[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lexique)[ **lexique**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lexique/) Harry/Twins, Fred/George Drabble** _

The request was Harry/Twins, the song prompt was _A Certain Shade of Green_ by Incubus, and the rating was any.  
 

* * *

_A certain shade of green,_  
tell me, is that what you need?  
All signs around say move ahead.  
Could someone please explain to me your ever present  
lack of speed?  
Are your muscles bound by ropes?  
Or do crutches cloud your day?  
My sources say the road is clear,  
and street signs point the way.  
Are you gonna stand around till 2012 A.D.?  
What are you waiting for,  
A certain shade of green?  
  
  
Harry knows that they are always watching him. Identical sets of eyes learning him, waiting for him to look back. Waiting for him to want them in the same way that they want each other.  
  
He knows about that too. He sees their stolen glances. The way their touches linger on the other's skin just a bit longer than what is proper.  
  
They don't know that he is waiting too. Waiting for the moment when he can't take it anymore. When he no longer cares that the Weasley's are the closet thing to a family that he has ever known. When the weight on his shoulders becomes too much to bear, and the only way to lift it is to lose himself in a sinful bliss held between four arms… four arms more than he thinks that he deserves.


End file.
